1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the digital television broadcasting field, and more particularly to a method, system, facility, and human-machine interaction device for acquisition of audience rating data of digital television.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital television is a novel radio television technology, which broadcasts television programs by adopting digital signals rather than analog signals. The main difference between the analog cable TV system and the digital TV system lies in that one frequency point of the analog cable TV system only broadcasts one set of analog TV program signals but one frequency point of the digital TV system can broadcast a plurality of reused digital TV program signals, that is, one channel of the analog TV is divided into a plurality of sub-channels in the digital TV system and each sub-channel broadcasts a digital TV program. Therefore, the number of TV programs transmitted by the digital TV system is increased several times.
The existing audience rating investigation technologies are developed mainly for the analog TV system. Because there is a huge difference between the digital TV system and the analog TV system in technologies, the investigation technologies cannot be used to collect and analyze the audience rating data of digital television systems of various standards.
The digital TV system generally provides services through set-top-boxes (STBs) on the basis of a family. The audience rating statistics of the digital TVs is based on the collected information through STBs. The statistics system automatically collects audience rating data from the STBs of end users, and transmits the audience rating data to an acquisition system server through the two-way cable TV network so as to get the audience rating data of digital TV programs by analyzing the audience rating data.
The disadvantage of the method is that the method can only reflect the watching behaviors of family users and cannot accurately differentiate the watching behaviors among the family members. In the audience rating market, what the TV stations and advertisers care is that they can learn different people's interest in programs and individual consumption potential through analysis rather than the number of family audience.